Kung Fu Kids
by northern.twilight
Summary: It's based on the series, "Kung Fu Kids" on ABS CBN.


**KUNG FU KIDS [[Fan Fix**

**.introduction.**

**CAST OF CHARACERS**

**Lembot**Kid Weakling; Can see Black Ninjas/Kung Fu

**Chubbs**Kid Chubby; Bouncing

**Uragon**Kid Leader; Can punch and kick hard

**Moira**Kid Maarte; Mind reader

**Jazz**Kid Judas; Can manipulate and control emotions

**Haylie**Kid Idol; Anything that has to do with mirrors

**Benjo**Kid Bully; Third Eye

**Sarah**Kid Simple; hearing

**Elena**mother of Haylie; wife of Kung Lee; love interest of Macoy

**Macoy**the evil villain

**Shela**one of Macoy's 'alagads'

**Kevin**father of Jazz, 'alagad'

**Kung Lee**kung fu master of the Kung Fu Kids

**.chapter 1.**

Jazz was sweating profusely as he walked towards the Black Toyota Altis. He walked quietly so that the sleeping driver of the car would not wake up. His friends tiptoed behind him, careful not to make a sound, and placed their hands behind their backs.

(Those who've seen the real series know what's going to happen next.)

On the other side of the road, Haylie was reading a Chinese book that Kung Lee recommended. She was so immersed in reading that she didn't realize that there were people in front of her.

"What are _you _doing here?" A boy asked.

"I should be asking the same question, _Benjo_." Another boy said.

Haylie saw that the boys were all fierce-looking. There were eight boys al-in-all. In shock, Haylie hid behind her Toyota Altis.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is MY territory?" The first boy said.

"Well, do you see YOUR name on the floor? Or anywhere for that matter?" The second boy asked.

_Silence._

Haylie walked slowly but quietly towards the front of the car and felt for the side mirror—but it wasn't there. In shock, she screamed. "OH MY GOSH! THE SIDE MIRROR'S MISSING!" In shock (again), she covered her mouth, crouched, and made no sound.

"OH MY GOSH! THE SIDE MIRROR'S MISSING!"

The shout made Jazz alert. Like everybody else, he looked around to find out where the shout came from. When his eyes fell on the Toyota Altis, he saw—he thought he saw—a girl with a hooded jacket on. He blinked, an dthe girl was gone. He shook his head to make sure that there was no girl beside the car. There was none, so he went back to looking fiercely at Benjo and his gang.

"Looks like you've been found out, Jazz." Benjo said. HE gave Jazz one of his 'evil' smiles. Jazz just stared at him fiercely. "The person's just shocked." Jazz once again looked at the car. "Anyways, I'm gonna return it tonight."

Benjo looked at the Toyota Altis, which caught Jazz's attention for quite a while now. Jazz was looking at it again, as if it had something valuable. "JAZZ!" Benjo shouted. "Stop daydreaming!" HE positioned himself as if ready for a fight. "Let's see who really owns this place." Jazz also positioned himself and smiled. "Not if I can help it!" He snapped, and in a few seconds, they were fighting.

Haylie heard punching and shouting. She peeked and saw the eight fierce-looking boys fighting each other. Four boys were wearing backpacks while four boys had bikes. She called it the Backpack-Bike war.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered. Without thinking, she out from behind the car and held back the guy with the backpack (yes, Jazz.). "Stop it!" She screamed. "It's not worth it." When everybody stopped, Haylie let go of the backpack guy.

"Haylie!" A boy was shouting from afar. "Haylie, are you alright?" He ran nearer and nearer, and Jazz saw him with another boy which looked like he hadn't eaten for a week. The two boys were followed by a pineapple head and a girl with super straight hair. Jazz looked at the girl behind him. The girl was looking at the group of running kids. _So her name's Haylie_, Jazz thought. The first boy (He was kind of chubby) ran towards the girl, and stopped whed he saw Benjo. "Marsh." The fat kid said, and looked at Benjo in horror. Jazz saw that Benjo was also looking at Haylie. Haylie ran towards the fat kid. "It's alright, Chubbs." She hugged him. "I'm not hurt." The skinny kid followed. "Tak na Ta!" He exclaimed. He pulled the boy named Chubbs, and the fat kid pulled Haylie, but Haylie insisted. "The car!" She shouted, and ran back to the Toyota Altis.

Haylie gasped for breath as her driver (Manong Arnold) started up the car. "Just please don't tell mom," She pleaded. "About what?" Mang Arnold asked. "About the side mirror. Haven't you been listening a while ago?" "Oh, that. Okay, Ma'am Hannah…" "Haylie! And please drive fast!" Haylie ordered. When the car moved forward, Haylie saw Jazz in front. " Oh no," She said. Mang Arnold's eyes were 200-200, so his vision is blurry. Haylie opened the window. "Jazz, look out!"

Jazz was so fascinated by Haylie's looks that he didn't hear Haylie shout. But thankfully, someone saved him—that someone pushed Jazz out of the way. He saw Haylie's face full of concern drive away. "Are you alright?" His lifesaver asked. He sat up and saw the straight haired girl. "Yeah, well, thanks." Jazz stood up and looked at the road which had the tiny dot of the Toyota Altis.

[[Moira's Mansion

Moira's face was so full of worry. She looked at her cell phone every now and then, but no message or missed call made it make noise. After thirty minutes, to her delight, a message from Haylie appeared on the LCD.

Going home na. Don't worry. Uragon at the back seat.

"Uragon!"

Moira's eyes grew. She had been crushing on Uragon since fourth grade. Whenever she hears his name, her eyes would grow big. She stared at the name Uragon for about five minutes or so, and closed the message. She never had a crush on someone this long.

[[RAMBOL scene

Benjo looked at the wheels of his bike. It was still good. He was not paying close attention to Sarah. "How come Haylie Lee's there?" Benjo suddenly looked up. "W-what? Haylie Lee? You mean, the singer?" Sarah folded her arms and nodded. "For God's sake, Benjo, you're fifteen. Since Haylie appeared on TV, you can't stop thinking about her. Now tell me," Benjo payed close attention to Sarah now. "Do you like Haylie?" Benjo sighed. He knew that Sarah liked him, and if she found out, she'd be hurt. But Sarah always told him that the truth will set him free. So Benjo stood up, hugged Sarah, and said: "I have never liked anyone this much."

Yes! Tapos na siya! Hahaha. Isang character lang dinagdag ko dito: si Hannah Louise "Haylie" Lee, Kid Idol, source of power: mirrors, parents: Elena and Kung Lee. English to lahat ah. Kasi mahirap gumawa ng fan fiction na tagalog. Hello! At saka kahit English 'to, Kung Fu Kids pa rin 'to! Peace!

rockerlashjamie


End file.
